Love and Betrayal
by TheMagicOfMusic
Summary: Ron sees Cedric kiss Harry and jumps to the conclusion that Harry is gay, which Harry will come to realise he is. Ron turns his back on Harry, hating him for being gay. Harry will find comfort in the most unexpected of places. (HarryxDraco)
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Betrayal**

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**AN: **This is the second story that I have written that I plan to make lengthy, so I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism! I really hope you enjoy it! Xx Ben PS: This is NOT a Harry/Cedric story

''Well, it's worth a try.'' muttered Harry

Harry held the egg in the water and opened it again. This time, instead of screeching he heard beautiful singing. He dipped his head under the water to understand what the mermaids were saying.

_Come and seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To discover what we took,_

_And be careful who to trust,_

_For a friendship will turn to dust._

Harry emerged from the water, panting, he had never been good at holding his breath. Before Harry got a chance to think on the words the mermaids had sung, Cedric flung open the door and half ran into the bathroom. ''Harry! You're here, I need to tell you something!''

''I'm in the bath!'' exclaimed Harry blushing, ''Can't it wait 'till later?''

''No Harry, I have to tell you now, or I never will, I love you. I love you Harry James Potter.'' And with that Cedric bent down and kissed Harry. The Gryffindor's mind was on fire. _Cedric is kissing me, why is Cedric kissing me. I'm not gay, this isn't bad though, and I'm not gay am I? Cedric is still kissing me._

Once Cedric realized Harry wasn't kissing back he pulled away. ''I'm sorry I didn't mea-'' but before he could finish Harry got out of the water and ran out of the bathroom. Not noticing that Ron had been outside the door, listening.

* * *

><p>That night Harry lay in bed thinking about his day. He was so confused. He hadn't been looking at Cedric in that way, but now that he thought about it Cedric was pretty attractive, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn't enjoy the kiss, he knew it wasn't true. Harry had never known any gay people, as far as he knew, and had no idea what to think. Thinking back Harry realized he hadn't ever really been attracted to women, but that did necessarily prove anything, maybe he was just a late bloomer.<p>

When Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, Seamus and Dean shot him a dirty look. Confused harry walked further into the common room looking for Ron.

'' Morning Ron.'' called Harry, spotting Ron sitting with Ginny at the other end of the dorm. Ron turned his head to look at Harry, his eyes full of malice. Harry, now even more confused, walked up to Ron. ''What's wrong? Have I done something wrong.''

Ron stood up, red with fury ''I can't believe I was friends with you. You disgust me Potter, it's a shame Voldemort didn't kill you that night!''

''Ron wha-''

''Don't you dare interrupt me fag, I hate you, your disgusting and I never want to see your face again!'' Ron yelled, as he pulled back his fist and punched Harry in the face so hard that Harry fell to the floor. Harry cried out in pain and covered his face with his hands. Ron kicked him brutally in the gut and stormed away, Ginny followed him right after spitting on Harry. Harry felt tears slipping past his eyes, and ran out of the common room, heading to the only place he knew nobody could disturb him, having no idea what he could have done wrong to make Ron hate him so much

**AN: **How was that? Is the story worth continuing? Please leave a review with constructive criticism or just your opinion! Hope you guys want more! XxBen


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks so much for the positive reactions to my first chapter, the reason the dialogue is _in italics_ is because it's in parseltongue. This chapter has a hint of comedy in it but this story isn't a comedy, I do however want to establish that the character added in this chapter has humor. I hope you enjoy! XxBen

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the chamber of secrets, the one place nobody could disturb him, as he thought about what has transpired that morning. At first he hadn't understood why Ron was so mad at him but after replaying the scene over and over in his head he came to the conclusion that the only reason Ron could be mad would be if he thought Harry was gay. Harry figured that Ron must have seen Cedric kiss him and had jumped to the conclusion that he was gay, but he wasn't, at least he thought he wasn't. Harry, having been raised by muggles had no idea how the wizarding community looked upon homosexuality. The subject wasn't really spoken of at all as far as he could tell, which could be a good thing or a bad thing.<p>

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands ''I have no idea what to do, or what to think for that matter it's too hard.'' How could Ron abandon him like this? Even if he did end up to be gay, Ron was his best friend and he didn't think that being gay should change that, maybe he was just overreacting, maybe Ron was mad about something else and they would be best friends again tomorrow, but even then Ron shouldn't have hit him and kicked him! Harry's inner musings were interrupted when the man's face which was carved into the wall in front of him opened its mouth slowly, making the deep rumbling sound of heavy rocks rubbing against each other. Harry stood up quickly and grabbed his wand pointing it at the now open hole in the wall.

The first thing he heard was a hiss and then a huge basilisk slithered out of the hole. Harry yelled and cast a stupefy at the monster, which rather than looking stunned looked mildly annoyed.

''_Well that's not a very nice way of greeting me is it, little one?'' _chided the basilisk.

''_Stay back, ill curse you if you come any closer!'' _yelled Harry, unaware that he unconsciously started speaking Parseltongue.

''_Tsk, you really shouldn't be so emotional, it makes you much less intimidating.'' _

''_Why aren't you attacking? Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?'' _taunted Harry hoping it would piss the snake off.

''_I'm here to help you, not to kill you, you did just ask for help didn't you or am I mistaken, little one?''_

Harry looked into the basilisk's eyes, it seemed to genuinely mean what it was saying, wait, he looked into the basilisks eyes? That wasn't right.

'''_How come looking into your eyes didn't kill me?'' _asked Harry, now less wary than before.

''_I can turn that on and off, it wouldn't be very useful if every slytherin heir that looked me in the eye died right away would it?'' _stated the basilisk dryly.

''_I'm not Slytherin's heir'' _

''_No but you're a parselmouth and that's good enough for me, it's quite dreary and boring down here plus you asked for help, so now you're going to get it whether you want it or not.''_

Harry sat down, fairly sure the basilisk wouldn't attack him. _''It's nice of you to offer help, but I don't think there is anything you can do.'' _

''_Sometimes just having someone to talk to is helpful.'' _responded the basilisk.

''_Well, I guess it can't hurt to talk.'' shrugged Harry, ''but if we're going to talk I need to know your name.'' _

''_I don't have a name'' _

''_What do you mean you don't have a name'' _

''_I mean I don't have a name'' _

''_How can you not have a name?'' _asked Harry incredulously.

''_No one gave me a name'' _

''_Salazar didn't name you?'' _

''_I'm sure he did but I was like 2 and I've been down here for like a billion years'' _

''_Around 2000 actually.'' _corrected Harry.

''_Oh yeah because that's so little time.'' _

''_I was just saying'' _

''_Listen if you have such a problem with it name me then'' _

''_OK, sure I'll name you, I'm guessing you're a woman'' _

''_What's that supposed to mean'' _

''_Nothing, nothing'' _said harry hands raised in a sign of peace.

''_Mhm that's what I thought'' _

There was a moment of silence, and then both boy and snake burst into laughter. _''I want to name you Hydra, you know from Greek mythology'' _

''_Hmm, I like it, sure'' _

**_A/N:_**So do you guys like Hydra? She is going to be important for later ;), my plan is for her to give Harry guidance throughout the journey I have planned for him. Please tell me if I can improve on anything! Dont be afraid to leave constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! Ps: I plan to make chapters at least 1,000 words after this chapter.


End file.
